


Inferno

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the inferno, hope arrives for the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**March- P2Z-931**

SG-1 stepped through the 'gate onto P2Z-931. The natives of the planet met them at the 'gate. SG-1 was treated nicely, and they were even given a tour of their capital city. Every thing was fine until they arrived at the center of the town. Daniel saw something in the middle of the town circle. It was very familiar to him.

"Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c we need to leave now," Daniel said. His eyes never left the stone Alter where he and Vala had almost been burnt.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Mitchell asked. As he looked at what Daniel was looking at. The Alter wasn't anything special. It looked like something from the past that was used to hold people who were in trouble.

"That is an Ori Alter. It's the one Vala was burned at, and I was almost burnt at," Daniel said. SG-1 turned to leave but stopped when the villagers surrounded them. Two of the larger villagers grabbed Daniel to stripped him of his weapons. The rest of SG-1 was also stripped before they could do anything. There were just too many villagers. Daniel was dragged to the Alter.

"Mitchell! Sam! Teal'c! No. Stay there. Don't get yourselves killed," Daniel yelled as he was chained to the Ori Alter. The rest of SG-1 was held back from their teammate by a group of followers. They were forced to watch as the fire slowly made its way towards Daniel. When the first flame touched Daniel, the fire took on a life of its own. Becoming a huge inferno that engulfed Daniel whole, no sound came from within the fire. Daniel never screamed or even tried to fight to get away from the bonds holding him there. He never moved or opened his mouth. It was almost as if he was not there. As if the body no longer held Daniel Jackson in it. As if it was just a shell to feed the inferno and satisfy it.

"No!" Sam cried out, fighting her captors. A minute later, the followers released SG-1 and walked away. They didn't need to stay around. SG-1 couldn't save Daniel. They stood on that spot until the fire died down to nothing and all that was left of Daniel was ashes. All three remaining members of SG-1 were in shock. They stood staring at what was left of their friend until the wind had blown the ashes away. Only then did SG-1 turn toward the 'gate and made to leave.

When they neared the 'gate a storm start on the planet a giant cloud covered the sky and a great wind swept over the city. The storm on the planet went unnoticed by what was left of SG-1, but the inhabitants of P2Z-931 noticed, and they feared. After SG-1 had left, the cloud dumped its water on the ground a washed away everything. The inhabitants had only done as their gods had commanded but this seemed to mean that the gods were angry, until the clouds cleared and the sun shown. They decided that the gods must have used the storm to wash the ashes of the unclean away.

 **March- Earth**

"It's SG-1's iris code," Walter said as General Landry walked up behind him.

"They are seven hours early," Landry said. Walter nodded and opened the iris. The remaining members of SG-1 stepped through. Everyone in the 'gate and control rooms waited for Daniel to step through. He never did. "Where's Doctor Jackson?"

"He's dead, Sir," Sam said.

"Daniel Jackson was killed by the followers of the Ori on their fire Alter," Teal'c said. Landry watched at SG-1 silently filed out of the 'gate room, moving towards the locker rooms. Everyone else was in shock.

"Is Jack still on base?" Landry asked.

"Yes, Sir. He was waiting for the return of SG-1. He wanted to talk to Doctor Jackson," Walter said.

"Have him meet me in an hour to debrief SG-1 and gag everyone. I want no word of this to escape. Not until I know everything. I've read Doctor Jackson's file. He has a habit of looking like he's died but he hasn't," Landry said. Walter nodded.

An hour later SG-1 was giving their story to Landry and Jack.

"P2Z-931 seemed to be a normal planet. Natives seemed friendly, no mention of the Priors or the Ori until we arrived at the center of town. Jackson took a look at that Alter and said we needed to leave. That's when they surrounded us. They took our weapons in seconds," Mitchell said. All of the rest of SG-1 was looking down at the table.

"Where is Daniel?" Jack asked. He didn't like the way that no one would look him in the eye.

"They grabbed Jackson and dragged him to that damn Alter. He didn't fight them. They chained him there, and he let them. He was afraid that one of us would be killed. Then the fire was dumped. Once it touched him, it became an inferno. He didn't scream, he didn't do anything, he let the fire take him," Mitchell said. Jack looked at them. He hoped it was a joke.

"In a very short time nothing was left of Daniel Jackson except ashes. Those were carried away by the wind," Teal'c said. Jack bowed his head. Daniel didn't ascend this time. He was carried away by the wind. Never to be alive again, no not this time, this time there was no coming back. Jack's eyes closed, and his head hit the table.

"We tried. He wouldn't let us. Daniel didn't want us to sacrifice any of the villagers or ourselves. That would have happened if we tried to fight. We were outnumbered at least seven to one," Sam said.

 **June- Three Months Later- Earth**

"Sir, that's the seventh planet we've been to that has renounced the Ori but this one we got to see the Prior stripped of his powers," Sam said at the debriefing after SG-1's visit to PS4-634.

"This man dropped to his knees and started crying that his Gods had left him. He demanded to know they had forsaken him," Mitchell said. He looked up at the man at the head of the table. General O'Neill and General Landry had swapped jobs after the death of Daniel. The whole SGC had gotten behind finding a way to destroy the Priors, as a way at getting back at them for taking Daniel from them but Jack took a personal vendetta against them. He wanted them gone. Landry also thought that Jack would do better at the head of the SGC, fighting the enemies as he had for over nine years.

One week before, SG-1 had gone to a world on reconnaissance. They had found a pile of burnt books. It didn't take them long to see that they were Origin books. The people of the planet had begged forgiveness for their following of another set of false gods so close after the death of the Goa'uld. After that SG-1 had went to a planet a day seeing if that was happening everywhere. It was. It was happening everywhere. When the Priors could no longer do their work, they fled the planets. An SGC team found them on a planet. SG-3 was sent to the planet along with another group of Marines to keep them there. Making sure they wouldn't be able to do anything in their desperation.

"Do you think the Ancients have something to do with it?" Teal'c asked.

"I doubt it," Jack said. A commotion started outside the door.

"Now listen here. I've been part of this project for seven years," A familiar female voice said.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" the guard said. Seconds later, Doctor Janet Fraiser entered the briefing room.

"Janet?" Sam asked.

"What is going on?" Janet asked. She looked around. "Who is that?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, SG-1," Mitchell said standing up.

"SG-1? Where's Daniel? Colonel, who did he replace?" Janet asked looking at Mitchell.

"Janet, where did you come from?" Sam asked. Janet looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I woke up in my quarters. SG-8 came back early last night," Janet said. Her tone said that Sam should know that.

"Janet that was two years ago. You died the next day," Sam said. Janet looked shocked. Jack stood up from the table.

"Carter, escort the Doc to get tested. Make sure she's who she says she is. Mitchell, you and Teal'c look at the camera footage."

"Where's General Hammond?" Janet asked.

"Retired. I'm a General now. I run the SGC," Jack said. Teal'c noticed that Janet was not as shocked as she should be. As if she knew the information.

"So Daniel is dead. As of three months ago?" Janet asked after Sam and Teal'c debriefed her the next morning. She had been put through every test during the night. "The Goa'uld have been defeated but replaced with the Ori. We've lost men, women and civilians because of one of their plagues. What a time to miss."

"You have been greatly missed," Teal'c said. Janet smiled at him. "O'Neill is trying to contact the Asgard. To see if Loki created you."

"I see. I don't know of any other possibility," Janet said. Teal'c cocked his head in question. He knew she was lying.

"The General wants me to double check the footage. I'll see you later," Sam said she left quickly. After seeing the Janet from that other reality, it was strange for Sam to see her.

"Janet Fraiser, while I know you mean no harm, I also know you are lying," Teal'c said. Janet just smiled at him. "O'Neill has not taken Daniel Jackson's death well."

"I think that the General finally figured out where his heart lies," Janet said. Teal'c nodded. "Too bad for Daniel, I had hoped to see him happy. He'd been unhappy since his return from the dead."

"He found some peace when he came back to us after defeating the Replicators. He was going to go to Atlantis until Vala Mal Doran arrived," Teal'c said. He smiled at Janet solidifying his resolve that she wasn't here to harm then. "You are here to help?"

"Yes, Teal'c, I am," Janet said. Teal'c nodded. "What happened with Sam and Pete?"

"They became engaged last year then ten months later Colonel Carter broke it off. She believed something would become of her and O'Neill. I never found out the details. We all went our ways not long after that: O'Neill to Washington, Colonel Carter to Area 51, and me to help with the Jaffa. It was Mitchell arriving that brought Colonel Carter and me back. O'Neill came back after the death of Daniel Jackson."

 **July- One Month Later- Aboard the Daniel Jackson- Orbit Around Earth**

"Sir, we just found a reference to a higher plane of existence. It's called the Black Plane but we've only found mention of it in Ancient texts dating after their return to Earth," One of the linguists said to Jack, rushing around Jack's desk to hand him some papers. Jack waved him away to look at the papers. He wanted to know more about the plane. Maybe he could find help to deal with the Ori from him. Jack fell asleep that night at his desk thinking about it.

"O'Neill, we found a reference to a plane of existence above ascension. The Ancient's called it the Black Plane," Thor said the second Jack appeared on the deck of the _Daniel Jackson_ , waking him. Jack had a feeling of déjà vu as Thor talked. Until he remembered the scientist barging into his office hours before.

"Hello, Thor. Long time no see," Jack said, trying to wake up fully.

"I'm sorry, O'Neill. We scanned for Doctor Jackson but he is not on Earth," Thor said.

"The Ori killed him. The Asgard knows this."

"I have been out of contact with my fellow Asgard for some time. Our research into the Ancient's knowledge has taken most of my time, and I do not contact them often. I had hoped to talk to Doctor Jackson. See if he has seen writings on this Black Plane."

"Thor a month ago Doctor Fraiser appeared in what used to be her quarters on base. With no memories of the past two years. She said she went to sleep and woke up in the future but our Janet died. Now we don't have a body because she was cremated but we have her ashes."

"I have Loki aboard my ship. He has not gone anywhere nor done anything."

"That's what Kvasir said but he couldn't confirm it," Jack said. Thor nodded. "Then where did she come from?"

"That I do not know. Would you like me run tests on her?" Thor asked.

"We've put her through every test we can think of. We've had her under discreet watch. She'll have to agree to the tests," Jack said. Thor nodded in understanding.

"O'Neill, she is human, and she matches your Janet Fraiser; according to the medical file you gave me. Including previous broken bones but she does not have the marker in her DNA that would prove she is an Asgard clone," Thor said. Janet had agreed to the testing and was sitting beside Teal'c.

"Okay, who are you?" Jack asked looking at her. Janet smiled at him.

"I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. Sir, I don't know what's going on. I'm willing to do anything," Janet said. Jack stared at her. He couldn't tell if it was she or not.

~Trust her,~ A voice said. Jack looked around but no one had spoken and no one seemed to have heard it but him.

"You are still confined to base but the guard is no longer necessary. I'll start the paperwork to reinstate you as the CMO. You should start to get to know the staff," Jack said. Janet smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Janet said.

"I need to continue working on the Ancient knowledge. I will stay in Earth's orbit for a while," Thor said before he disappeared. Walter entered the briefing room; he stepped up beside Jack, waiting till Jack looked at him.

"Sir, SG-11 returned as scheduled from P2Z-931. They want nothing to do with Earth. Seems hey can't face what they did but this was on the Alter," Walter said handing Jack an envelope. It said. "Major General Jack O'Neill" on the outside.

"Thank you, Walter," Jack said before he opened it. Jack read the two words of the letter out loud. "Find Excalibur."

"Cryptic much?" Mitchell asked.

"There's no name," Jack said. He handed the letter to Sam. She looked at it for a few seconds before she shrugged. "Run tests on it."

"Right away," Sam said. As she stood the letter started to burn. Sam dropped it and backed away. The letter landed on the table but didn't catch anything else on fire.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Sir," Sam said.

"I think we are being watched, O'Neill," Teal'c said. He glanced at Janet before looking back at Jack. Jack saw the movement and was intrigued by what Teal'c had done. Jack told himself to keep an eye on the good doctor for a while.

 **August- One Month Later- Earth**

"Jackson is who we need to decipher this. He's got instincts about it," Mitchell said as he watched the linguists pour over the Ancient data, trying to find mention of Excalibur.

"One month, and we still only have the small mention about only the worthy can touch it. 'The man who comes from blackness,'" Jack said. Mitchell nodded. Everyone was at his or her short ends. Everything was up to the linguists. The problem was that since the trip to Atlantis there was very few linguists at the SGC who could read Ancient.

"We have nothing to go on," Mitchell said. Jack nodded. He'd had a thought for a while, but always dismissed it. He didn't want to have to send anyone back there.

~P2Z-931,~ The voice said. Jack reacted as he did the last time the voice talked to him. He looked around making sure no one else heard.

"Mitchell, the people on P2Z-931, did they say anything to you about why they killed Daniel?" Jack asked. Mitchell shook his head 'no'. "Then I want SG-1 to go back there. There had to be a reason why. Maybe they were protecting something. Find out. Take SG-3 with you as back up and SG-7 to guard the 'gate."

One day later, they returned with a scabbard in hand with sword in it. It had Ancient writing down one side but no other markings. It was checked out thoroughly by scientists before the linguists looked it at. No energy readings had been detected. From a scientific stand point it was a normal sword scabbard.

"I brought it back because I remember something Jackson told me. After the Lady of the Lake gave Arthur Excalibur, she also gave him a scabbard. As long as he wore it, no wound on him would bleed. No matter how serious," Mitchell said. Jack nodded.

"Okay and this helps how?" Jack asked. Mitchell pointed at the scabbard.

"What if that is the scabbard of Excalibur?" Mitchell asked. Jack shrugged. That was a stretch even for Mitchell but then they were going on hunches and leaps right now.

"What does it say?" Jack asked. Mitchell grabbed a sheet of paper.

"'To be used by the rightful owner of Excalibur.' The rest is just drawings," Mitchell said. Jack nodded. That was all the proof Jack needed that it was the scabbard.

"So it should be some sort of Ancient device," Sam said finally touching the scabbard.

"I believe we must find Excalibur and its rightful owner," Teal'c said.

~Find Excalibur, Arthur's Heir will follow,~ The voice said. Jack listened to see if the voice would say anymore, and he wasn't listening to SG-1. Which did those around him noticed.

"Sir?" Mitchell asked.

"That voice. It said: 'Find Excalibur, Arthur's Heir will follow.' I was seeing if it would say anymore. It didn't," Jack said.

"Arthur's Heir?" Mitchell asked.

"If Arthur did ascend, he would not have been able to keep all his knowledge if he came back to Earth. We saw that with Orlin," Sam said.

"So he picked someone out to what?" Mitchell asked.

"To replace him. To wield Excalibur," Sam said. Mitchell picked up the scabbard. He saw a place on it where it looked liked something was supposed to go.

"I recognize this or something that was close to it. Jackson had it in his office. A metal star on his wall," Mitchell said pointing at the area. "A seven pointed star."

"Must activate the scabbard. So that not just anyone can use it. I wonder how long he had had it," Sam said. She looked at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"It should be in his things in storage. One of us should go look at it," Jack said.

 **August- Two Days Later- Earth**

"General, we've found another mention of Excalibur. A passage that says 'He of blackness shall return he will wield Excalibur and its shield unto the death of the fire gods.'"

"Shield?" Jack asked the linguist.

"As far as we can tell it's talking about the scabbard," The linguist said. Jack never saw Janet step up behind him into the room.

"No, it's not. The Heir's shield is the scabbard. Excalibur's shield is the glove, it's what the Heir's wears. Only with the four together will the Sangreal be found," Janet said. Jack spun around, staring at Janet in shock.

"Glove?" Jack asked. He ignored the fact that Janet had just told him things that no one on Earth could know. Now he knew why she was back. Why she had appeared out of now where.

"It's with Excalibur. I was sent back to help you. I don't know who the Heir is. He is a mystery. Only Arthur knew who is Heir was," Janet said.

"Arthur?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he was ascended. When the first Prior stepped through the 'gate Arthur picked an Heir," Janet said.

"You're ascended?" Jack asked. This was getting confusing for him. If she was ascended, how was she able to come back as if she wasn't?

"Sort of. I'm from the Black Plane, we don't share knowledge and our knowledge is our own unless we want to share with certain other beings. We are allowed to affect whatever we wish as long as it helps humanity," Janet said. Jack continued to stare at Janet. She had been on Earth for almost two months.

"Black Plane?" Jack asked remembering Thor and a linguist talking about that plane.

"I don't know a lot about it. I have a feeling things were kept from me. After finding the scabbard I am here to help you find Excalibur." Janet smiled at Jack before stepping closer. "Do you trust me?"

"Was it your voice I was hearing?" Jack asked. Janet shook her head no. "All those tests. How were they wrong?"

"I'm human. We can move easily from one form to the other. If one knows how," Janet said. She jumped when Walter announced there was an off world activation. Jack ran to the control room. SG-1 came down the ramp. Teal'c was carrying something wrapped in a cloth. Jack noticed Mitchell's hand was also wrapped in gauze. He moved to meet them in the room.

"Mitchell touched the sword. It burned him but it is healing fast. This sword was just lying on the ground in the middle of a field," Sam said.

"So this was found on PS1- 867? It has Ancient writing on it. Is it Excalibur?" Jack asked. He looked at Janet. Janet shook her head yes.

~No. I placed it on the planet,~ The voice said. This time everyone in the room reacted. Jack knew it was the same voice he had been hearing.

"It appeared on the field. We ran to it. It was in a streak of lightning," Mitchell said.

~You have visited all Ancient planets the SGC never looked at except one. I guess it was just forgotten,~ The voice said. Mitchell looked around. He was trying to see if someone was playing with them.

"Really? Which one is that?" Mitchell asked.

~PB2-908,~ The voice said. Mitchell looked at the rest of the SG-1 and Jack for clarification.

"Where?" Mitchell asked.

"Ernest said that there was nothing for miles on that planet," Sam said. All of the security teams had left the room by then and only SG-1, Jack, and Janet were left. Janet was the only one fully facing the 'gate and therefore the only was who was able to see what was happening at the top of the ramp. As if, teleported the scabbard and Star appeared at the top of the ramp and floated there. Behind them, a black misted formed from thin air. Janet wanted to keep their eyes off it and so she rejoined the conversation.

"Was there a glove with the sword?" Jack asked. Sam shook her head.

"The glove will only appear when the Heir touches the sword," Janet said. Sam looked at her in shock, followed by Teal'c and Mitchell. "PB2-908 is a very large planet. Who knows how far Excalibur was from the 'gate. Or even if it was in a secret room." Walter got everyone's attention by speaking over the intercom. Then he pointed at the top of the ramp. The mist was in a rough human form. Excalibur floated to the form with the cloth unwrapping itself as it moved. Once the "hand" gripped the hilt of the sword, it gained substance. It became a black glove with red and silver writing along the wrist. The solidifying effect slowly crept up the arm until a blue sleeve was visible. Next was the top of that shoulder and then the next and down to other arm. It swept downward next until the whole of the truck and limbs of the body were visible only then could one could tell that the person as wearing blue SGC BDU's. Last was the neck and head.

"Oh my God!" Sam said as she looked at the face.

"That is not possible," Mitchell said. The man lowered the hand that held Excalibur and looked around the 'gate room. His smile was soft and spoke of coming home. His eyes shone with happiness, and they looked at everyone but also no one.

"Arthur's Heir," Teal'c said. The man acted as if he didn't even notice them. He grabbed the scabbard and sheathed Excalibur; next, he snapped the Star into place. Finally, he looked at the people at the bottom of the ramp. His gazed landed, last, on Janet, and he smiled at her. He nodded at her while he strapped the scabbard and sword to his waist.

"How is this possible, Daniel?" Janet asked. Daniel grinned at her.

"One knight made it to the Black Plane. Sir Percival, he was to make sure that you knew nothing about the Black Plane since you were brought onto it. Seems they knew this was going to happen for almost two years. Since I descended. They feared what would happen if the Ori found out any of this plan. This is why the knowledge of me being alive has been so guarded but Merlin took the knowledge of where Excalibur was to the grave with him. It was said that when it was needed it would appear. I guess we had to find the Star, the scabbard and be on a certain planet for it to appear," Daniel said. He looked at the hand that had the glove on it. It felt strange, and he pulled it off. "We need to go to Camelot. There we will find all we need to find the Sangreal."

"Sangreal? Janet said that word once," Jack said.

"Blood Stone. Holy Grail. A weapon to negate the Ori. Merlin built it. Only he knows where it is. The people of Camelot will help," Daniel said.

"I think we should take this to the briefing room," Jack said. SG-1 and Janet filed out, with Jack waiting on Daniel. "You died."

"Yes, Jack but I knew I would be back. I spent most of my time on another planet training with a sword. I received most of Arthur's memories, but anything on fighting I had to learn on my own," Daniel said. He smiled at Jack before sitting at the table.

"I thought the Holy Grail was a cup," Mitchell said.

"Actually, no. The notion that the Grail was a cup or chalice, particularly the one used by Christ as the Last Supper, was a late addition to the myth. In earlier accounts, it's described variously as a cup disk or platter. Or in the case of Von Eschenbach and other Middle Eastern chroniclers as a stone that fell from the heavens," Daniel said.

"So what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a stone. Wore on the neck of Merlin," Daniel said.

"With the way news travels around this base everyone has to know that you're back but you do need to be checked out. I'll call the President. He didn't want to file you as dead. Seems he had more faith than we did. So you are filed as M.I.A," Jack said. He motioned Daniel to the door. Daniel waited for Mitchell and Teal'c.

"I'm sorry about the Sodan but I'm glad you both made it out just fine," Daniel said. Jack's voice called out, and Daniel stopped.

"Where's Excalibur?" Jack asked. Mitchell looked down at Daniel's waist to see the sword gone. Daniel just smiled at Jack.

"Away for now," Daniel said. He still held the glove but Excalibur and its scabbard were gone. The Star was around his neck.

"Are you sure it's safe for me to be out of the SGC? I don't want to get you in trouble," Daniel said as he walked around Jack's living room.

"Yes, you were checked out by a Doctor. You have every right to be allowed out," Jack said handing Daniel a cup of coffee. Daniel had set the glove down but the Star was still around his neck. Jack compared it to his tags that he wore all the time. "Does that thing really activate the scabbard?"

"Yes, it's called the Star of Avalon. Merlin had it created so that it healed but didn't drive humans crazy. The Star was imprinted on me; the scabbard will only heal me and those I wish it to heal. I found it years ago in England. Never knew what it was till Arthur came to me," Daniel said. Jack set his cup on the coffee table before looking Daniel in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jack asked.

"Ever since I descended everyone was wary of me. If I started talking about it, with no proof..." Daniel trailed off knowing Jack would understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"You went to Washington. You left, Jack. You told me three days before you left. I was going to Atlantis for two weeks, a total of a month. I wanted to look for information but you taking the job in Washington was a bit more permanent. What was I going to do? Beg you to come back so you could help. Sorry. I wasn't going to do that," Daniel said. He finished his cup and looked at his watch. "I'm tired. Haven't slept in a while. I'm guessing I can use the guest room."

Daniel turned to try to leave the living room. He didn't want to fight with Jack. He needed to be calm. All was based him getting Jack to do what he needed to do. "Was it you? The one who was stripping the Priors of their powers? Turning the followers?" Jack asked. He stayed in the living room. Daniel stopped on the steps.

"Yes, I can neutralize the Ori's hold on people. So can Janet, when I give her the knowledge that was held from her. By then the Ori's hold on this galaxy will be gone, and I can get on my life," Daniel said. He felt Jack move up behind him.

"Do you think there's room for someone else? In that life?" Jack asked. Daniel could feel the breath on his neck and it made him shiver. Jack took it as a go-ahead, and he let his lips touch the back of Daniel's neck. Daniel felt arms slip around his waist, and Jack's chest pressed close to his back. "You left me. I was about to set up my retirement. I was going to retire. I can't go in the field because of my knees. I can't watch you guys go off world with out me, and I can't stand Washington. I've run from you for years. Fate's given me many chances to face up. I'm not running anymore. I love you, Danny. I know that you love me. Please tell me I haven't lost you."

"I need you out there with me if this takes a long time. I hope it doesn't but it could. That all depends on the Ori and what it will take to make them come at us. Talk to Landry about him coming back and leading the SGC. I'm sure you can share Walter. I'm so tired, Jack. Give me time to get my feet under me," Daniel said. He felt Jack nod. Jack felt content just to stand there with him.

"Whatever you need," Jack said. He didn't let Daniel go. He wanted to feel the warm body in his arms for a while longer.

"Jack?" Daniel asked. Jack inhaled sharply, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Let me hold you tonight," Jack begged. Daniel heard the need in his voice, even the tinge of fear in his voice that Daniel wouldn't let him. That Daniel would deny him. "You died."

"I know. There was no other way. That burning death gave me what I needed to ascend. Janet was done by the collective. I did it on my own. It's the safest way to defeat the Ori. With me going on my own, I have more power. Janet's fate is ruled by the collective. I rule my own but I don't go unchecked, not by far. I still have to answer to everything that I do that affects more than myself, and you if you become bound to me," Daniel said.

"You've sacrificed too much," Jack said.

"After the Ori, I am gone. I am leaving the project. I almost lost my soul five years ago, that's why I went with Oma," Daniel said. Jack pushed Daniel forward a little, and Daniel got the idea that Jack wanted him to move. Daniel laughed at the fact that Jack wasn't letting him go. Once they were finally in Jack's room, he did.

"I'll lock up while you get ready. We need to get back early. I'll set the alarm for five thirty," Jack said. Daniel nodded. He raided Jack's drawers for sleeping clothes then went to the bathroom to get ready. Once done he laid down on the left side of the bed and was asleep in seconds.

Jack locked up and moved into his bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Daniel asleep on the bed. His face was buried in the pillow Jack used. Jack quickly got himself ready and lay down. Jack curled up behind him. Daniel wiggled so that Jack was plastered against his back. Jack kissed his neck and drifted off to sleep.

 **August- A Week Later- Camelot**

"So this is Camelot?" Mitchell asked looking around. A man approached them with an entourage following.

"I am Meurik, Governor of this village. Welcome to Camelot," He said. Daniel smiled at Mitchell. He kept his gloved hand hid in his pocket and double-checked to make sure that the Star was hidden under his shirt. Meurik ushered them to a tavern so they could sit and talk. A man entered he seemed to be in a rush to get where he was going. Daniel laughed because the man reminded him of himself.

"These must be the strangers that everyone is speaking of," He said.

"This is Antonius, our village historian," Meurik said.

"Welcome to Camelot, past and future home of King Arthur, and his round table," Antonius said. SG-1 nodded in welcome.

"Can I see his castle?" Daniel asked. Meurik laughed.

"It has not been opened since Arthur and his knights left. Nor will it open till Arthur returns," Meurik said. Daniel nodded in understanding.

"May we look around?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, feel free," Meurik said. SG-1 stood up and exited the tavern. They stopped to look around.

"Jackson and I will go this way. Keep in radio contact," Mitchell said. Sam and Teal'c nodded and went the way SG-1 had come. Mitchell and Daniel walked until they came across a teenage girl and a young boy sparring. They fought until the girl's sword touched the boy's neck.

"Valencia," Daniel said. Both the girl and Mitchell looked at him in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Valencia asked.

"Meurik said you would be willing to show us around. Especially the castle but first I want to see the library of Merlin," Daniel said. Mitchell kept his mouth shut trusting that Daniel knew what he was doing. Valencia shared a look with her brother. However, if Meurik said so, she would. She showed them to a section of the town that was deserted.

"This is it. The door is magicked. There is a key..." Valencia said as Daniel touched the door. The shield flared and disappeared. Daniel opened the door but didn't enter the room.

"Do not tell anyone we opened the door. Now, please show us where the outer wall of the castle is?" Daniel asked.

"You are powerful. Are you Merlin's descendent? Who are you?" Valencia asked. Daniel smiled at her.

"My name is Daniel," Daniel said. Valencia looked at Mitchell. "This is Cameron. We came from another world. We wish to see the castle."

"Yes, follow me," Valencia said. She made her way through the city. "Merlin concealed the entrance before he left. He said that the wielder of Excalibur would be able to open it. Once the sword was pulled from the stone. That is also the time when Arthur will return."

"And the sword has yet to come out," Daniel said.

"Yes, here is the castle wall. The entrance is near here," Valencia said.

"Valencia, meet me by the sword before dawn tomorrow. Now go home. Speak of this to no one," Daniel said. Valencia nodded and took off.

"Think she can keep quiet?" Mitchell asked.

"She called me Merlin's descendent. She is slightly scared of me. She will," Daniel said. He looked at Mitchell as if he should know that then he clicked his radio. "Sam, Teal'c, come in."

"Daniel these people are scared of Merlin. We asked where the library was, and they hurried away."

"Antonius said he was a wizard of darkness. That he tried to do good but he had the potential for great mischief," Teal'c said.

"Look I found what we wanted. They didn't destroy it, thankfully. Meet Mitchell at the sword. He'll show you where it is. I'll need both of your help," Daniel said.

Four hours later Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel were looking through the books. Daniel found what he was looking for. He turned to tell the others and saw Mitchell asleep. He picked up a book and dropped it. Mitchell sat up startled and started to search for the enemy.

"Sorry...didn't mean to wake you," Daniel said turning back to the desk.

"No...uh...I wasn't sleeping. I was kel'no'reeming. Teal'c taught me the fundamentals," Mitchell said.

"I also mentioned you must remain conscious in the process," Teal'c said.

"I'm still working on the basics. You find what you need?" Mitchell asked.

"No, I found what you three need. Sam when I radio you I want you to start entering these in the Ancient device I'll show you," Daniel said. He stepped over to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book. Behind it, a door slid open. 'It's down there. I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Why don't we just do it now?" Sam asked.

"Because it draws forth the Black Knight. Only after Valencia pulls the sword can I step forth as Arthur's Heir," Daniel said.

"Only one who is pure of heart and true of spirit can pull the sword from the stone," Valencia said as she joined Daniel at the stone the next morning.

"I know. Try pulling it out," Daniel said. Valencia shook her head no. "Why not?"

"It is for the young men who are preparing to be Knights. They must test themselves," Valencia said.

"You have the training."

"I only do that to help Ramus train," Valencia said. A small crowd gathered. Most were wondering why the man from another world was so interested in the sword.

"Has no one ever thought to have women try to pull the sword?" Daniel asked.

"No," Valencia said.

"Should Arthur not have every able body ready to join him on his crusade?" Daniel asked.

"We are a simple people," Meurik said as he stepped up behind Daniel. Daniel didn't react he just kept looking at Valencia.

"I understand but women should be able to try if they want," Daniel said. The villagers looked at each other then at Meurik. Meurik nodded. Daniel stepped into the background. He pulled his gloved hand out of his pocket and took off the Star of Avalon. He squeezed the gloved hand and Excalibur and its scabbard appeared, belted on his waist. He placed the Star where it belonged.

"Valencia, do you wish to try to pull the sword?" Meurik asked. Valencia nodded. Meurik nodded at the stone. Daniel double clicked his radio. Just before Valencia pulled out the sword, the Black Knight appeared. The crowd gasped in shock. Valencia turned as the Knight tried to strike down, blocking the blow. Daniel stepped out with Excalibur drawn. The Knight turned to him, but instead of striking, Daniel held Excalibur out and the jewel on the hilt glowed. The Knight knelt in front of him, and Daniel touched his helmet. A second later, he was gone.

"The Black Knight is gone," Daniel said into the radio.

"We have Merlin on a loop here and lots of treasure," Mitchell said.

"How did you get rid of the Black Knight?" Meurik asked. Daniel never answered. Antonius came running through the streets.

"Governor! The castle is open. The door appeared," Antonius said. He looked at Daniel. "You...that is..."

"Yes, this is Excalibur," Daniel said. The crowd gasped.

"Then you are Arthur," Meurik said.

"No. I am Arthur's Heir. I came to Camelot only to find where Arthur went on the search for the Sangreal," Daniel said.

"It is said that they journeyed to three distant lands mentioned in Merlin's prophecy: Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei," Meurik said.

"Thank you, Meurik. I am not Arthur no do I have the taste for politics and running a city. I trust that you would like to continue as before. I would be able to help with anything you want," Daniel said.

"We have knights for you, Heir," Meurik said.

"And soon I may call on them. I wish to see them tonight," Daniel said. His radio came to life.

"Jackson?" Mitchell asked, he sounded bored.

"I'll be there in a while," Daniel said. He continued to talk to Meurik. He waved Valencia over and talked to them both.

"Why do you claim the right but not the throne?" Valencia asked.

"I come from a world far superior to yours in technology. I do not know what is best for you. You two do. I want Valencia to take over as the head of the Knights of the Round Table," Daniel said.

"Do you wish to be shown to Merlin's Library?" Meurik asked. Valencia looked at Daniel until he smiled at her.

"That is where my friends currently are. I have already accessed it. Meurik if a man comes through the 'gate talking of gods named the Ori. You must get word to me immediately. They are false gods that kill those who don't believe in them. I have gotten rid of most of..."

"Daniel Jackson. How is it you are alive?" The Prior asked as he stepped up to them. Daniel turned to look at him.

"Valencia, go get my friends. Tell them a Prior has come. Go!" Daniel said. The Prior's gaze fell on Daniel's hand. "Like it? I do."

"You are all children of the Ori, but you have been raised by evil. The true nature of the universe has been kept from you by powers that would have you stray from the Path of Origin. It is time to open your eyes! Let Origin show you the way," The Prior said.

"Evil did nothing for me. Neither did the Ancients. This I did on my own through knowledge I gained for myself. I used fire to gain this. Others will use others things," Daniel said. The Prior planted his staff in the ground as if he was going to do something. However, nothing happened. "The Ori have no more power here. They are not welcome. I am going to free those that have been raised on lies."

"The Ori will prevail. Those raised by evil will perish," The Prior said. He dropped his staff and held out his hand, trying to pull Daniel towards him. Fire engulfed him and was a human again. The rest of SG-1 and Valencia arrived in time to see the ex-Prior drop to his knees.

"Jackson?"

"Another Prior to join the ones we have," Daniel said. He stumbled and Valencia caught him.

"Daniel?" Sam asked running to him.

"Fine. I'm fine. It's just the first time I've done that in my human form," Daniel said.

"There are hundreds of books in Merlin's Library," Sam said.

"Will they help you?" Meurik asked. Daniel nodded. "Then take them. We have no use nor need of them, Heir."

"Thank you. Some of my people will be by to take care of them. The gold you can have. It was Arthur's; it should go to his people," Daniel said. Meurik smiled and nodded. "Now, I am going to look inside the castle. Any one who wants can join me. After that I will go to Merlin's Library."

 **August- Four Days Later- Earth**

"So you know the three planets that Arthur went to?" Jack asked as Daniel read some of his notes from the books. Daniel had been working since he and Jack had come home four hours earlier.

"Yes, now I need to find the glyphs the planets in Merlin's notes. I brought home a few of the books I think I will need," Daniel said. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. He closed up his notes and the book he was looking in. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You can't see the TV well from over there though," Jack said. Daniel smiled and moved to sit beside Jack on the couch. He tucked his feet beside him and leaned into Jack. Jack smiled and slipped an arm around Daniel's waist. Jack used his free hand to grab the remote. After settling on a movie, Jack linked the hand with one of Daniel's and rested them on his thigh. "Is this fine?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"Teal'c told me about you almost falling after neutralizing the Prior," Jack said. He felt Daniel stiffen a little before settling back.

"I'm fine, Jack, I promise. When I am in my 'mist' form, it's easier to do that sort of thing. Next time I'll know and be able to compensate." Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head, and they both turned their attention back to the TV.

At midnight, Jack and Daniel woke up after being beamed to the bridge of an Asgard ship.

"Doctor Jackson?" Thor asked. Making no mention of the position Jack and Daniel were in.

"Thor," Daniel said as he stood up.

"I was informed by O'Neill that you were killed by the Ori," Thor said.

"He was misinformed," Daniel said as he helped Jack stand up.

"I traced a power surge unlike ever seen before in this galaxy. We have been seeing it on a planet for months. It was in the area of what used to be Abydos. By the time we arrived, it was gone. Moreover, no one was on the planet. Then it was on Earth. We were able to get here fast enough to trace it to O'Neill's house," Thor said. Jack looked at Daniel.

"It was me," Daniel said.

"When have you used your powers since you came back from Camelot?" Jack asked. Daniel blushed.

"Your knees are what are stopping you from going through the 'gate. I told I wanted you with me out there," Daniel said. Jack looked down at his knees then at Daniel.

"They don't feel any better," Jack said.

"They will. I started a healing process. In a few days I'll do it again," Daniel said.

"Powers? What powers do you speak of, O'Neill?" Thor asked.

"The Black Plane," Jack said.

"It exists?" Thor asked. His lips twitching a little.

"Yes," Daniel said. Thor smiled. "Jack have you ever seen Thor smile?"

"No. It's scary," Jack said. Thor moved over to a different console and started entering in combinations. Daniel looked at Jack, and Jack shrugged.

"Doctor Jackson, would you be willing to answer a few questions?" Thor asked.

"Thor, we should be sleeping. We have to go to work tomorrow," Daniel said.

"Is not O'Neill your boss?" Thor asked. Jack groaned. He'd forgotten how much Thor knew about the SGC.

"Thor, I have to work on finding the three planets from Merlin's books. I really need to give all of my time to that," Daniel said.

"One hour a day?" Thor asked.

"Fine. One hour. If I have time, at my discretion," Daniel said. Thor nodded.

"I shall give you a device so you can contact me," Thor said. He handed Daniel one of the stones.

"Can you drop us in my room?" Jack asked.

"Then you have finally professed your love, O'Neill?" Thor asked. Jack started choking, and Daniel started laughing. Jack grabbed Daniel by the waist and started tickling him. Daniel gasped and clung to Jack so he wouldn't fall down. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, Thor. He told me," Daniel said. Thor nodded. He touched the console and in the blink of an eye, the couple was in Jack's bedroom.

"Tired, Jack," Daniel said leaning against Jack. Jack helped him lay down on the bed. Daniel started undressing. Jack helped him pull his pants off then went to the bathroom to get ready. Daniel was once again asleep when Jack entered but this time he wasn't under the covers. He was spread out on top of the covers and in the middle. Jack shook him awake and helped him under the covers.

Jack woke up alone in the bed. He wasn't used to that. The times he and Daniel had slept in the same bed, Jack always had to pry Daniel off the bed. He found Daniel in the living room, candles everywhere. He knew that Daniel was kel'no'reeming. Jack waited for him to get out of the trance and see what was around him.

"The Ancients control their plane of existence. They say who does what and what whom won't do. When they mass ascended, they took over the plane. Before them the people on the plane did, what they knew was right but because of the Ori, when they got there they started to control everything. They had more 'bodies' than the rest, they had the power. They were scared of becoming the Ori, to the detriment of the human race. We are not Gods but we do have to do what we can to help those that cannot help themselves." Daniel turned around to look around at Jack.

"And I need to know this why?" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged.

"We have to hurry, Jack. I fear the Ancients can't stop them for long. The Ori followers have a new leader, Adria, a child born to a woman who didn't couple to produce her. The Ori impregnated her," Daniel said. Jack didn't see fear in Daniel's eyes. He just saw sadness. "I can see her. I can see the carnage she creates for the Or, unless I stop her." Jack saw the sadness in Daniel's eyes get deeper and then the fear. He had never seen that much fear in Daniel's eyes before, not even when Daniel was telling him about the Ori for the first time.

"The Ancients can hold their own, Daniel," Jack said as he sat behind him and pulled him back to rest against his chest.

"No, they can't. Oma is dead, Jack. We have to go to the mountain. Now," Daniel said as he stood up. He looked at Jack. "This child was born just a few days ago Jack. Already she is twelve. Evil always has more powers are their disposal because they use arts no one would. Jack, we are not ready for this one. We need the _Daedalus_ , _Korelev_ , and the _Odyssey_. They are coming. We are really not ready for this yet. We don't have the man power or the ships."

"Danny, calm down. You need to get dressed. I don't think showing up at the mountain in my boxers will be good. Even though I have good taste in boxers," Jack said. Daniel nodded. He ran upstairs and quickly dressed in clothes. Jack met him at the door with pop-tarts. "We have to eat something. Coffee's in a thermos outside. Breakfast to go. We can always pick up something more at the commissary at the SGC."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Sir, are you serious?" Sam asked as SG-1 oversaw the loading of items into the 'gate room for the three ships to beam up. Daniel was in the briefing room along with every linguist working on finding the location of the three planets.

"Shouldn't it just be 'gate addresses?" Mitchell asked looking up at the briefing room.

"Daniel said that the constellations are given names in the text. He has to find the names of the planets and the six words that follow. Then he has to compare those to Merlin's list of constellations," Sam said. Jack nodded.

"Daniel's been going non-stop since yesterday morning. I don't know how long he will last. Doctor Lam and Janet were talking about giving him stimulants whether they should or not. Seems they think with his form the pills might not work," Jack said. He saw Daniel jump up and run to the white board. "But coffee works. It seems to work very well."

"Really, Sir?" Sam asked.

"He lives with me, Carter. I hear him working in the study at ungodly hours. At least when he was not sleeping because of worry over Sha're, he was sitting in his room reading or in the living room watching TV. He paces right now. Back and forth while taking to himself in god knows how many languages. It's annoying, Carter," Jack said.

"Yes, Sir," Sam said while trying not to laugh. Jack looked at Teal'c who was also trying not to smirk. Mitchell was grinning in a way that reminded him of Jonas. SG-1 and Jack's attention was drawn to the briefing room as a cheer went up. They took off running to see what is was about. Daniel turned to them the moment they entered the room.

"We have the glyphs for Sahal," Daniel said. Daniel was smiling for the first time in over twenty- four hours. Jack smiled back at him. Then the 'gate started spinning.

"Off-world activation," Daniel said. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open. "Jack, the iris needs to open."

Jack nodded as they started for the control room. Walter looked at them, waiting for orders. No IDC came.

"I'm sure, Jack. Just trust me," Daniel said. Jack nodded.

"Leave the iris open," Jack said. A minute after the event horizon formed a box of tissues came through. Daniel smiled.

"We need to send that back to P8X-412. Along with a radio," Daniel said.

"P8X-412?" Jack asked.

"The planet that Vala was almost killed on. Where I came down with that virus?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. We have a friend there," Daniel said.

"Walter. Have one of the guards throw that back through. Daniel, a word," Jack said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Jackson, isn't that how the General let you know that it was him trying to contact you on Abydos?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, it is," Daniel said as he stepped to the side to talk to Jack. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know who it is?" Jack asked.

"I have quite a few powers. I'm more reliable than a M.A.L.P. I know if there are any people on a planet. I recognize people from 'signatures' this is a friend, someone who knows how we use the iris to protect ourselves. If that hadn't come back then the person would have found another way to come here. I knew where to send it because I could feel the people on the planet but it was written on the bottom," Daniel said before Jack could ask the question.

"Can you read minds?" Jack asked.

"No. I just know you, Jack," Daniel said. He turned back to return to the briefing room. Half an hour later the 'gate opened, and Daniel was waiting. He didn't give the person a chance to speak. He touched the control and started speaking. "It's safe. Come on through."

"Daniel, do you not want us to know who it is?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid that Jack will shut the iris on her," Daniel said.

"Her?" Jack asked. Then he saw who stepped through the 'gate. "Daniel, do mine eyes deceive me or is that Vala?"

"It's her," Daniel said. He went to meet Vala. Vala walked down the ramp looking around for someone. When she saw Daniel she ran to him and hugged him.

"Daniel, the Ori told me you were dead. They took great pride in that," Vala said before she hugged him again.

"I know. I'll explain later. Listen, how old was Adria when you last saw her?" Daniel asked. Vala looked at Daniel in shock. She wondered how he knew about Adria's aging.

"She was twelve," Vala said. Daniel nodded.

"We have time. Vala, the Ori are killing the Ancients. We have a limited amount of time to find what we are looking for. What information do you have?" Daniel asked as the rest of SG-1 and Jack entered the 'gate room.

"Adria is calling herself the 'Orici'. She is to lead the invasion in our galaxy. She claims that it was the Ancients who tried to destroy the Ori for their beliefs and not the other way around and that they do ascend their followers, contrary to what the Ancients have told you," Vala said. Daniel nodded. Vala watched his eyes roll up in his head. Jack rushed forward to catch him but before Daniel fell, he disappeared, the black mist forming and then deforming. Daniel was gone.

"What is going on?" Vala asked.

"Why don't you come with us?" Jack said.

"Are you not worried?" Vala asked.

"Not right now. If he doesn't come back in a few hours we will be," Jack said. He led Vala to the briefing room. She saw the papers all over the room and whistled.

"This is definitely Daniel's work," Vala said.

"Daniel and seven other linguists are searching for the location of three, sorry two places. Castiana and Vagonbrei, Daniel found Sahal just before you came, and he left," Jack said. Vala nodded. Seconds later Janet came running into the room.

"Where's Daniel?" Janet asked.

"Who's this?" Vala asked.

"Doctor Janet Fraiser. Vala Mal Doran, Janet Fraiser, Janet, Vala, Janet also came back from the dead. A few months before Daniel did. They both are ascended, higher than the Ancients and the Ori," Jack said.

"You two are what the Ori are scared of? Why they stepped up their invasion?" Vala asked.

"Daniel much more than me, he has the power to strip the Priors of theirs," Janet said.

"I think we have a lot to discuss," Jack said.

Four hours later, both sides had told their tales of what had happened to them. Jack was starting to get worried. Until the papers on the table fluttered.

"Daniel?" Jack called out.

"The Ori are attacking Chulak. I have to do what I can. Find the address and send a team to Sahal. Send Janet with them," Daniel said. Jack saw a small circle of mist above of the table.

"Okay but Daniel we need you to do the translations," Jack said.

"Vala knows enough to help. She picked up some in the Ancients galaxy. I will try to help as much as I can."

 **August- One Day Later- Earth**

"Sir, Sahal turned up to a big negative. Nothing on the planet at all. We couldn't connect with Castiana. Thor took a trip to the planet and found that it isn't there anymore. That region of space is gone," Sam said.

"What about Vagonbrei?"

"The symbols make no sense. They aren't constellations that make any sense. It has seven symbols. I know I have seen the last one before, the place of origin, and the word 'genas' followed it. I've been told it means birth home. Sir, we need Daniel. I'm worried."

"He has the scabbard, and his powers. He'll be fine," Jack said. ~He has to be fine.~ Jack thought.

~I'm fine, Jack. I'm resting. Chulak is gone. Destroyed. Find Teal'c. I'll be back to the briefing room in half an hour. The Jaffa have fled to Dakara. I've told the leaders on Dakara to gather all Jaffa there. We will need them soon. Finding the Sangreal is more important than ever. Adria isn't as she seems.~

~How is this possible? Me talking to you?~ Jack asked.

~Our bond we have. It's as normal as breathing to me. You will learn in time. I heard you over my time away. Your thoughts kept me going.~ Daniel said to Jack.

~Hurry home, Danny.~ Jack said. Jack turned back to the group in front of him. No one noticed the few minutes that Jack spent in his mind. "Carter, get Teal'c here now. Chulak is gone. Destroyed by Adria and her followers. Daniel has all of the Jaffa leaders on Dakara. Teal'c is to go to them to lead them. I want to see Vala, now. I need to ask her a few questions about this daughter of hers."

"Yes, Sir. So Daniel is fine?" Sam asked.

"A little bit tired but otherwise good, that's all he told me," Jack said. Sam nodded and sighed in relief.

"Sir, the Sangreal has to be on Vagonbrei, we just don't know where that is. I have Mitchell running through images in our database to try to find the symbol. No one else has seen if before, just me," Sam said.

"Don't worry. I've seen it as well and Teal'c. Maybe Daniel will know what it is," Jack said. Sam nodded and left Jack's office. Jack sat back in his chair and tried to relax for a little bit before Daniel returned. He had just fallen asleep when a hand touched his head and lips brushed his own. Jack opened his eyes and saw Daniel standing above him. The room was dark, and he couldn't see outside the office.

"I wanted a few minutes with you," Daniel said from his spot on the edge of Jack's desk. Jack reached up and cupped Daniel's face. "I'm sorry I scared you. I felt the first death of the Jaffa. I had to act fast. Is Vala all settled?"

"Let's not talk shop right now," Jack said. He pulled Daniel closer to kiss him. He and Daniel had been taking it slow. Daniel was getting used to living back on Earth, Jack didn't want to push him. They hadn't really made out yet. Daniel always fell asleep before they could. This was great. Daniel's hands on his shoulders and back. Daniel's tongue in his mouth. Jack stood up so he could get better purchase on Daniel's body. Daniel pulled back when Jack tried to open his legs to step between them.

"Jack," Daniel said. Jack sighed and leaned his head on Daniel's shoulder.

"I know. Not the right time or place," Jack said. Jack saw the black around them lightening. Jack pulled back to a normal distance.

"You found the places?" Daniel asked as they walked out of Jack's office into the briefing room.

"Yes, Sahal turned out to be nothing. Castiana was destroyed. Vagonbrei's glyphs are ones we can't make out but the point of origin is a glyph we have seen before but can't figure out where. Now Carter, Teal'c, and I have seen it before but I don't why where. We were hoping you did," Jack said. Daniel nodded. He looked out at the white board and saw the glyphs. He stopped in his tracks.

"I know more than the origin glyph. I know the others as well. It's a group of stars in our skies. On May 1st, those constellations circle around one spot on Earth. The Sphinx, Vagonbrei, vagor- to wander. brevi- briefly. Vagonbrei in Ancient roughly means to travel short. The first day of May is called Beltane. It is a Celtic festival in May it's marked by the lighting of bonfires. The day of renewal, when winter is gone and summer is coming. Jack, we need to go to Egypt. Now! Have Thor beam us. I would use my powers but I think I'll need them. I need to talk to someone," Daniel said. He grabbed Jack's phone and dialed an outside line.

"I'll get Carter and the others," Jack said, leaving the room. He watched Daniel talking on the phone. He found an Airman and had him try to find Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c. Twenty minutes later Daniel entered the briefing room. SG-1 and Jack were talking, waiting for Daniel.

"Sorry. You're right I did recognize it. It was the origin glyph that was on the DHD found in Antarctica. It was the 'gate the Ancients used there for it would make since that Merlin would use it. Now I've gotten us full access to the Sphinx," Daniel said.

"The Egyptian government is allowing this?" Sam asked.

"No, they won't know of it. I have a friend. He is the Director of the Pyramids in Egypt. He has been on the look out for Goa'uld artifacts for me for a while. He's found none," Daniel said.

"You mean you told someone about the Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"Yes, a few years ago. He found a hand device. I handed it over to Hammond. I thought he would have told you," Daniel said. Jack shook his head. Daniel shrugged. "My friend said that we should get there as soon as possible. He thinks that we are near Giza."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jack asked.

"Sir, shouldn't we take weapons?" Sam asked.

"Sam, the Sphinx was built by the Ancients not the Goa'uld. We have nothing to fear from going there," Daniel said. Sam nodded.

"Plus Daniel can protect us."

"Thanks, Jack. You know I'm not fully recovered and from here on out I need to conserve energy to fight with Adria. It will take all I am to fight her. She has telekinetic and telepathic abilities. I have the telekinetic but the telepathic will give her an up on any battle," Daniel said. Seconds later, SG-1 and Jack were standing on the bridge of Thor's ship. Thor looked at them.

"Where do you wish to go?" Thor said.

"Daniel, did you get the co-ordinates from the database?" Jack asked.

"No, I didn't. One thing most archeologists learn is the co-ordinates to any dig they are on. I learned the ones for Giza from when my parents were there before we came to America. It was the last dig I was on with my parents. I wouldn't forget," Daniel said. Jack nodded. He let Daniel talk to Thor while the ship was re-positioned.

"Thanks, Buddy," Jack said.

"I will stay in orbit as long as you need me. Unless Adria attacks any Asgard planet. Then I will be leaving. I will tell you first," Thor said. He nodded at them and then transported them down to the Giza Plateau. Jack looked around, he saw an older looking gentleman standing beside them.

"You have an interesting way of traveling, Little Pharaoh," The man said. Daniel smiled and hugged the man.

"Uncle Zahi, it's been a long time," Daniel said. He turned to look at his companions. "Doctor Zahi Hawass, this is Major General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, all are USAF and this is Teal'c. Guys this was one of my parent's closest friends."

"Welcome to Egypt. Danny says you want to be able to look at the Sphinx without anyone bothering you. Are you finally going to be finding the secret chamber in it?" Zahi said. Daniel nodded.

"Yes, Uncle. I think that I know how to access it," Daniel said. He started towards the Sphinx. Teal'c followed closely asking questions. Jack hung back with Zahi.

"You are taking care of him?" Zahi asked Jack.

"As much as someone can take care of him?"

"He knows you love him?"

"How did you know that?" Jack asked looking at the man.

"The way you look at him. Plus, I know love," Zahi said. Jack nodded. Everyone stood around while Daniel stared at one of the Sphinx's paws. Finally, Daniel touched seven spots in order. A grumbling was heard from far below. A passage opened at the bottom of the paw.

"This is it. Teal'c should go first," Daniel said.

"Why?" Jack asked as he stepped back from the paw of the Sphinx.

"It's a twenty foot slide to the bottom. He will be able to help the person stand so that the next can go down as quick as possible. That groaning will cause alarm. Uncle, are you coming?" Daniel asked as Teal'c went down the passage. Mitchell followed second, and Sam after him.

"Of course I am. I have been lying to the public for a long time, Daniel," Zahi said. He went next.

"Too bad we aren't alone. I bet that would be fun to go down with you in my lap, just so my knees wouldn't get hurt," Jack said. He pulled Daniel to him for a quick kiss and then went down the passage. Daniel shook his head and followed a minute later. The chamber was finishing lighting its torches by the time he entered the chamber.

"Daniel, it's like that chamber that had the head sucking device in it," Jack said.

"Don't worry, Jack. Just keep away from the walls," Daniel said with a smile on his face.

"O'Neill, is this the place to be discussing this?" Teal'c asked looking at Zahi.

"I think that he knows more than he and Daniel are telling us," Jack said.

"My grandfather was part of the Langford expedition, General O'Neill," Zahi said. Jack smiled.

"Which means you have known about it since the start?" Jack said.

"Catherine told me. Then she told me about a wonderful young man who opened it. Doctor Daniel Jackson. I knew who he was so Catherine, and I started exchanging letters. When Daniel came back a year later, she told me. I contacted him. General Hammond and I have been talking. The program needed someone high up in the Egyptian government. I make all decisions regarding artifacts," Zahi said.

"I see. I really am not getting all of my memos," Jack said. Everyone looked at Daniel. He was walking around the chamber, looking at the walls. Zahi hushed them all. Finally, Daniel pulled his glove out of his pocket and put it on. Then he touched the wall and it opened smoothly. Inside were three walls and a stone.

"What is that glove?" Zahi asked.

"It's long and complicated. Daniel would be better at explaining," Jack said. He waited. He didn't know what to expect. What would Daniel have to do to get to the Sangreal. Jack watched his hand. When he saw Daniel squeeze it, he knew that Daniel was summoning Excalibur. "Zahi, do you know about Excalibur?"

"Yes, The sword of the Lady of the Lake," Zahi said. He gasped when he saw the sword appear in Daniel's hands.

"That's Excalibur," Jack said. Daniel pulled Excalibur from its scabbard and stuck it in the stone inside the room. Merlin appeared in the middle of the room.

"Welcome worthy one. What you seek is before you. All you have to do is find and grab it," Merlin said. He started repeating the message.

"The last time we encountered a hologram of Merlin he talked about pendulum and what is before us," Mitchell said.

"I know," Daniel said he reached for the necklace around Merlin's neck. It glowed and appeared in Daniel's hand. "I have the Sangreal."

"Sangreal?" Zahi asked.

"Holy Grail," Jack said. Daniel dropped to his knees and started screaming. Jack rushed forward but something threw him back. He landed on his back ten feet away from Daniel. He quickly stood back up and went to the edge of the shield.

"It's a shield, Sir," Sam said. Merlin's image changed.

"Release the Sangreal and those around you die. Hold onto it, and you die," Merlin said. Daniel looked into Jack's eyes and closed his own.

"Daniel!" Jack screamed as he watched Daniel start to disappear. This wasn't like the other times that he had done it. He wasn't turning to a black mist he was just disappearing from their sight. Jack leaned against the shield trying to get through to Daniel. Tears started streaming down his face.

"O'Neill, it must be a test. Only someone who doesn't care for those around them, nor has none around them will drop it," Teal'c said.

"The last test he went through killed him," Jack yelled. Suddenly, Jack fell through. He fell onto Daniel and moved so that he could hold him. "Stay, Danny."

"H'rts, J'k," Daniel said.

"Hang on, Danny. Don't let go," Jack said. He turned to look at Carter. "I retire. I had already filed the papers to go in effect once we find the Ori."

"Sir, this isn't the time," Sam said. She couldn't believe that he would want to retire while Daniel was dying.

"Retirement accepted, Jack," Mitchell said. Jack nodded and leaned over to kiss Daniel. As Jack kissed him, Daniel's form began to solidify again. Jack closed his hand over Daniel's hand. A sphere of white light started forming above them. It encompassed the whole room before it stopped. When the light was gone, Daniel was resting against Jack's chest. His eyes closed in sleep.

"He's fine. Just asleep. Zahi, come take the Sangreal," Jack said. Zahi took the stone and stepped away. "Carter, see if the stone Thor gave you works. Make sure he knows we have an extra man with us."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said. She tried the stone Thor gave them but it wouldn't work. "Sir, it doesn't work."

"Great, how do we get out?" Jack asked.

"Try touching the symbol for Earth, O-Neyr," Ska'ara said appearing in the room. Everyone started looking for the symbol. Mitchell found it. They turned to look back at Ska'ara but he was gone. Mitchell pressed the symbol and next everyone was standing, Jack was sitting with Daniel in his lap, at the base of the foot of the Sphinx.

"Carter, try it again. Bring Zahi with us. He should meet Thor," Jack said. Sam tried it again.

"Yes, Colonel Carter?" Thor asked.

"We are ready. We have the Sangreal and another man," Sam said.

"Get ready," Thor said. Seconds later, they were standing on the bridge of Thor's ship.

"My gods," Zahi said.

"Welcome aboard the _Daniel Jackson_ , Zahi," Jack said.

"Is Doctor Jackson all right?" Thor asked.

"Is this Thor?" Zahi asked.

"This is High Command Thor of the Asgard. Thor, this is Zahi Hawass. He's a friend of Daniel's."

"How are you, Daniel?" Jack asked. Daniel was lying on a bed that Thor had created on the ship. He had been asleep for four hours. Sam, Teal'c, and Mitchell were back on Earth getting the troops and ships ready for war. Once the ships were ready, the fleet was meeting up with what was left of the Jaffa armies and all of the Asgard's ships. Then they were going after Adria and the Ori fleet.

"I'm fine," Daniel said.

"I talked to the president. Officially, I am retired but I am the liaison between you and the military. There for I still have all the respect of my former rank and have no fear of my relationship with you," Jack said. Daniel nodded. He sat up and stretched. "Janet's waiting on you."

"She'll need a Zat. I'm sending her to the Lucian Alliance. We need them. We need everybody that we can get. I was hoping that either Teal'c or Bra'tac would go with her," Daniel said.

"You know most of the brass and the bureaucrats in Washington don't like us following your orders, but the President and Thor have convinced them other wise. Danny, you know that the N.I.D. has been told about you," Jack said. Daniel nodded.

"They can't hurt me and very soon the Trust won't be a problem. Nor will Ba'al. Once we find any copies, I can tell you which is the real and we can deal with him, permanently. Before we do, he will tell us all we need to know, like how many clones he does have. Don't worry, Jack. I'll be fine. The N.I.D. will learn. Probably the hard way but they will learn," Daniel said. Jack smiled.

"Okay. Let's get going. The sooner we get Janet to Earth the sooner we can leave," Jack said.

"This will only take about ten minutes," Daniel said. He stood up and lost his footing a little. He caught himself before he fell but Jack looked worried. "I'm fine. It's from not walking for so long. Jack, we need Vala. She might be able to reach her daughter. If only long enough for me to kill her."

"You said she was twelve," Jack said. Daniel looked at Jack. He knew what Jack was talking about.

"She's a twelve year old who is leading her people in a war they have no business starting. She's half Ori. She's lying and sending men to their death so the Ori can have more power. I wouldn't have that much of a problem if the Ori were ascending their followers or if they weren't killing those who don't believe but they are and that is wrong," Daniel said.

"I know," Jack said. He leaned forward and kissed Daniel. Daniel moaned and leaned into Jack's body. A knock came at the door, Jack told them to come in. "Carter, how can I help you?"

"Thor wants to know how long before we leave?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen, Carter. If the ships are ready," Jack said. Sam nodded. She exited but left the door open.

"I'll be in here for the trip. I need to kel'no'reem to find Adria. Once I find her, I will tell Thor. The ' _Daniel Jackson_ ' will lead the fight. I hope we meet near a planet. Once the ships are destroyed, we can transport down to the planet. Their ships have better weapons, but I can disable their shields. We will win. We will push back this fleet and then I will go to the Ori galaxy with the Sangreal. There I will wage war on them," Daniel said. Jack looked at him in shock. Daniel had never told him about that part of the plan.

"Alone?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Alone. I'm sorry. It's a part I have to do by myself," Daniel said. Jack nodded. He kissed Daniel and left the room to give Daniel some peace. He would find Janet and send her to Daniel. When he got to Command, he found it a bustle of activity. Humans were running everywhere but Thor was the only Asgard.

"Thor, why is there no other Asgard?" Jack asked.

"The council decided that Doctor Jackson and Doctor Fraiser should be protected. This is their flagship to ensure that they have all the protection they need," Thor said. Jack smiled at him.

"Sir, the Ashen are dead," Sam said. Jack looked at Sam.

"How do you know that?"

"One of the Jaffa ships was patrolling that area. The Ashen home planet was destroyed. It wasn't there anymore. That whole area was gone. That's where the Supergate was found," Sam said.

"Why aren't we going there?" Jack asked.

"Because the Ori have no need to hold that area. Their ships can come through at any time but they won't until they hear back from this group. That is the only smart way to do anything," Sam said.

"We will take care of the Supergate after we have dealt with this fleet," Thor said.

"There's no need," Janet said. Jack thought she looked taller. Daniel came in behind her. "I know how to disable it. We may need it to get to the Ori galaxy."

"It's done. We are good to go. I know where Adria is," Daniel said.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Vis Uban," Daniel said. Jack nodded. Thor started entering things on his console. "They think that since it was supposed to be the crown jewel of the Ancient cities it would be the best place to destroy."

"Carter, transmit co-ordinates to the fleet. We jump in ten minutes," Jack said.

"O'Neill, who put you in charge?" Thor asked. Jack looked at Thor and grinned when he saw Thor starting to smile. "The Asgard would follow no one else in this fight. Doctor Jackson the pod is ready for Doctor Fraiser."

"Thanks, Thor. I need to talk to Bra'tac and Teal'c," Daniel said. He looked at the communication screen and waited. Bra'tac's face appeared on the screen. "Master Bra'tac, is Teal'c there?"

"I am here, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said stepping up beside Bra'tac.

"I need one of you to go with Janet to the Lucian Alliance. We need their help," Daniel said.

"I will go. Bra'tac is needed to lead the fleet," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c. Thor is ready to transport you aboard," Daniel said. Teal'c nodded and the screen went blank.

"He is in the pod waiting for Doctor Fraiser," Thor said. Janet kissed Daniel cheek and hugged him. Jack saw something pass between them and felt jealous. Until Daniel looked at him, Daniel looked at him with such love in his eyes.

~Calm down, Jack.~ Daniel said to him. Jack just smiled at Daniel and went to checking on the fleet. Minutes later, each ship of the fleet opened their hyperspace windows and jumped. When they appeared on the far side of Vis Uban at first they didn't see the fleet. Until the ships turned around. There were seventeen ships waiting for them. Vala finally entered the room just in time for a transmission to be picked up.

"O'Neill, the ships have sent a transmission. Text only," Thor said. Thor put it up on the screen in Ancient. Daniel read it.

"And those who are prideful and refuse to bow down shall be laid low and made onto dust."

"That's it? What's that from?" Jack asked.

"The Book of Origin," Daniel said. He stepped up to Thor. "Open a channel."

"Channel is open," Thor said.

"Then DiTialus said to the people of the low planes...seek not wickedness amongst your neighbors lest it find purchase in your own house," Daniel said. A female voice came back across the open channel.

"Who am I speaking to?" The female asked.

"Adria lay down your weapons," Vala said.

"Mother, so you did go back to the Earthens," Adria said.

"Yes, I did. To stop you," Vala said.

"I'm sorry about Doctor Jackson. The Doci told me that you and he were close. I heard his death was very painful. You know how painful it is. To be burned alive. To feel the flesh melt off your skin. The flames as they licked at your muscles."

"I'm sorry, Orici, but I am very much alive," Daniel said. He heard the gasp over channel and voices talking.

"The power of the Ori killed you. The flames kissed your body, and you were no more," Adria said. The sound behind her voice was getting louder as the seconds ticked by until they all of a sudden stopped.

"I saved myself with knowledge that the Ori could never have. If you want to see my powers meet me on the planet," Daniel said. Daniel slashed his hand at his throat, and Thor cut the feed.

"Be safe, Danny," Jack said. Daniel waved as he, and Vala disappeared. Jack looked out onto the fleets. Twenty against seventeen. The ships stayed like that for over an hour.

A stalemate. That's what was happening right then. The Ori ships hadn't opened fire and neither had the others. The Ori had seventeen ships on their side. Jack remembered Daniel telling him that they had better weapons. Jack and the fleet had twenty ships. Jack didn't think that they were a match.

"O'Neill, we have seven ships exiting hyperspace behind us," Thor said.

"Turn us around," Jack said.

"There is no need to do that. They are 'friendly.'" Thor said. He pointed at the screen. A woman appeared on the screen. Jack knew her.

"Lya?" Jack asked. He smiled at the Nox on the screen.

"Our elders thought that while we have a stand of neutrality, it is not prudent to stay neutral when the whole of the galaxy will be killed. This is all we have," Lya said.

"Do you have transporters?" Nafrayu asked as he stepped up to the screen. He only looked a couple of years older.

"Yes, we do," Jack said.

"We have healers we wish for you to take to your ships," Lya said.

"That won't be necessary. Send them down to the planet. That's where Daniel is. Groups of Ori Warriors are down there. They will need the help more than we will," Jack said. Lya nodded and the screen went blank. "Thor, contact Daniel. Let me talk to him." Thor nodded and Daniel popped up on the screen.

"Jack?" Daniel asked. Jack looked at him. Excalibur was at his side. The glove was on his hand and a shield in his other hand. The shield was an exact copy of Excalibur. The whole set: the glove, Excalibur, the Star of Avalon, scabbard and shield fit together and looked like they were made for one another.

"Daniel we just gained seven ships," Jack said.

"Seven? How?" Daniel asked.

"The Nox," Jack said. Daniel's jaw dropped. Seconds later a group of about thirty Nox appeared behind Daniel on the screen. Nafrayu was at the head of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of people entered the field from the woods. He saw the woman at the head of them. The moment had come. Daniel looked around for Vala. He found her talking to one of the Nox.

"Vala, Adria is here. Along with a group of warriors, make sure everyone is ready," Daniel said.

"Yes, of course," Vala said. Five minutes later the two armies were facing each other.

Both the armies and the fleets started their battles at the same time. The followers of the Ori were surprised when their ships shields were not stopping all of the fire from the other ships. The shots that got through hit areas that did the most damage.

Down on Vis Uban, Daniel was fighting the lower warriors waiting for the chance to go against Adria. Adria had an honor guard around her while she used her powers to kill. Finally, Daniel had his opening. He ran at her. Tackling her to the ground and using the Sangreal against her. Stripped of her powers, Adria roared in anger. She threw Daniel off her.

"What magic is this?" Adria asked.

"No magic. Just a weapon I've picked up," Daniel said.

"Doctor Jackson, I presume," Adria said. She unsheathed her sword and held it in a ready stance. Adria's warriors formed at half circle at her back. Daniel motioned for his troops to do the same. He could see what was happening in the battle above the planet. The _Korelev_ , the _Odyssey,_ and the _Daedalus_ were doing well, minimal damage for all three ships. The _Daniel Jackson_ had even less damage. All of the Lucian Alliance was gone. They had trouble accepting the help of everyone else. Luckily, Janet and Teal'c were back aboard the _Daniel Jackson_ where they were safe. The rest of the Asgard fleet had only lost two ships and the Nox none. The Jaffa had lost almost half of their fleet. That was eight ships. They were down to nineteen ships. The Ori had only lost four ships they were down to thirteen.

Adria was the first to attack. That set Daniel where he wanted to be. Blows were parried and given, but neither seemed to tire. Until finally Adria started making mistakes, she didn't know how to fight for a long period without using her powers. Finally, Daniel struck her with the flat of his sword on the head. She fell to her knees. Daniel looked into her eyes and saw what he had seen in the Doci's eyes. The utter belief she had in the Ori and the will to die for them. Daniel lifted his sword and plunged it into her stomach.

Daniel stared at the body in front of him, a woman/child who had grown up for a war. She had to die so that the Ori would. She protected them. This image would haunt him for a while. Adria was lying on the ground with Excalibur through her gut, blood soaking the ground around her. Vala was standing on the edge of the field; all the warriors were standing in shock. Daniel's allies because they had never seen Daniel do something like that, the Ori warriors because their Orici was dead. This wasn't the only body. Daniel turned at the scream that went through the air. A warrior took aim with his staff and fired at Daniel.

The weapon's discharge stopped short of Daniel. It dissipated into the air. Daniel pulled Excalibur out of Adria and held it ready.

"Drop your weapons. I have no want to kill any of you," Daniel said. The Warriors didn't do it. Three of them rushed Daniel. The warrior who had fired was in the lead. Vala was dealing with warriors of her own. The Warriors used their weapons as staffs. Excalibur didn't break them, but it did stop them. Without Adria directing them, it was easy to wound them to where they couldn't fight anymore. Without Adria, the Ori weren't there to help their warriors. It didn't take long for Daniel and his allies to win. The Ori Warriors were quickly bound and treated for their wounds by the Nox healers.

"Daniel," Vala said as they both watched two SGC members carry Adria's body away.

"I'm sorry. I know that you loved her," Daniel said.

"She was starting a war that would have been worse than any that the Goa'uld had. She needed to be stopped. You tried. That's all I asked for," Vala said. She looked up into the sky.

"The Ori ships are gone. All destroyed with no survivors. They self-destructed their ships rather than be boarded. Did your husband live?" Daniel asked as he made Excalibur and its scabbard, disappear. The Star of Avalon hung in the air until Daniel grabbed it and put it on.

"Yes, he was the warrior who fired at you first. I've seen him already," Vala said. Seconds later, Jack appeared beside Daniel. A small cut on his cheek and he was limping as he walked towards Daniel.

"Jack?"

"Got a little dicey up there but in the end it's good. We lost the _Korelev_. The Asgard lost four ships total. The Nox lots two, the Jaffa lost five and we lost all of the Lucian Alliance," Jack said.

"Did we lose many of the people from the _Korelev_?" Daniel asked as he sunk to the ground. He was tired. Weakening the shields of the Ori and using the Sangreal, tired him a great deal and add to that the fighting that he did.

"Three died when one of the beams caught the ship. Every one else was sent to other ships. A few injured. The Nox are taking care of everyone who is in need. We won this battle," Jack said. Daniel smiled, and he closed his eyes for a second. He opened them to look at Jack for a few seconds before they rolled up in his head, and he fell onto his back. Vala and Jack rushed forward and picked him up. Jack touched a device on his shirt and was teleported to the _Daniel Jackson_. Jack and Vala set Daniel down on the deck of Command.

"Janet!" Jack screamed. Janet came running. When she saw Daniel on the floor, she dropped down beside him. She touched his head and closed her eyes.

"He's asleep and in a very deep one. He's regaining energy, Sir. Like that time, that Teal'c did that on the ice planet. He put himself in a very deep state of kel'no'reem. He's fine. I'd put him in a bed," Janet said. Jack sighed in relief. "I'd also have coffee and food ready for him. He will be very hungry."

"Thanks," Jack said. He bent down to pick Daniel up only to have Teal'c do it.

"You are tired, O'Neill. May I suggest that both you and Daniel Jackson rest? Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, and I can take care of the rest of it," Teal'c said. Jack nodded. Teal'c carried Daniel to the room that they had been using before and laid him on the bed. He nodded before he left the room shutting the door after him. Jack divested Daniel of his boots before he pulled the glove off Daniel. He set it aside and the glasses followed. Next was the Star. When Jack was unclasping it, Daniel shifted around on the bed. Jack smiled at the way Daniel moved closer to him.

"Ah, Danny," Jack said. He kissed Daniel's head and then divested himself of his boots. He lay down and pulled the blanket up over them both. Daniel rolled so his head was on Jack's shoulder, a leg thrown over Jack's and their hands were clasped over Jack's stomach. Jack smiled. Daniel was used to being alive again. Maybe once they got home they would be able to move a little farther in their relationship. Jack fell asleep with that smile on his face.

"Jack," Daniel said trying to shake Jack awake. Jack was wrapped around Daniel, and he couldn't get up to use the bathroom. Jack just tightened his grip on Daniel, and he didn't like it. Daniel frowned and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Jack's hands and arms went right through Daniel, and he was able to sit up. Jack jerked awake when his arms hit his body. He saw Daniel standing above him.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, trying to think while trying to wake up.

"Don't hold on so tight," Daniel said before he left to go to the bathroom. Jack frowned but gave Daniel time to do what he needed to do. Jack went to the bathroom to talk to Daniel and found him gone. Jack clicked the comm. unit inside the bedroom.

"Thor, where's Daniel?" Jack asked

"Doctor Jackson is helping Colonel Carter with the debriefing of the Ori Warriors," Thor said.

"For how long?" Jack asked.

"A few moments, O'Neill, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Thor," Jack said. He cut the comm and started thinking. Daniel liked being held by Jack but not tightly. Snuggling in bed on their sides was fine. However, when Jack stopped Daniel from moving he always loosened it. Jack wondered why. Daniel liked being touched just not held down. Jack wondered if it was from his childhood. A lot of Daniel's childhood was not in his file. Hammond said that the Foster Care system lost most of his file when it was stolen. The Air Force hadn't thought much about it. A few others had been stolen and the culprit was never found. The Foster Care people thought that someone had taken others to shift blame. Now Jack was wondering if maybe Daniel had been the one to steal the files. Something from his past he wanted to hide. He decided to wait for Daniel to open up.

Jack changed into a new set of cloths, and he went to find something to do. Once in command Jack looked on the screen that had the ships left. There was only seven left. This meant that five ships had left. The only group that had five ships that survived, that could have left, was the Nox.

"Where did the Nox go?" Jack asked.

"Back home. While they could help with this attack, they wouldn't in any attack after. Since the _Daniel Jackson_ fared the best in the battle it will take me to the Supergate. From there I will go to the Ori Galaxy and destroy them," Daniel said. Jack stepped forward.

"You're too weak," Jack said.

"No, Jack, I'm not," Daniel said. He looked at Jack, and Jack saw nothing in Daniel's eyes. They were pure black. "I used that time that I was asleep to charge up. I'm as ready as I ever will be. I have to do this now."

"Doctor Jackson, the pod is ready. I have the co-ordinates locked in the computer." Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him close.

"You were going without telling me?" Jack demanded.

"No, I was going to tell you. I'm not leaving for half an hour. I need to talk to Tomin first," Daniel said. Jack's grip tightened, and Daniel grimaced. Jack saw the slight fear in Daniel's eyes and let go. "Thank you."

"Danny..." Jack started

"Save it. Do you really want to do this here? No? Didn't think so, now, I need to talk to Tomin and Vala will be going with me. She knows the information I need to get around," Daniel said.

"So she can go but I can't."

"Do you know the lay of the land? Do you know who is who? Have you ever even been there? I told you the first time. I am going alone. Vala knows how to take care of herself there. I would rather not have to worry about you."

"I see. You don't think that I can take care of myself," Jack said. Daniel looked around at everyone who was acting as if they weren't listening.

~I know that I can take care of yourself against normal enemies but the Ori have powers that you can't imagine. I have the power to fight that but you don't.~ Daniel said.

"But you are willing to take Vala with you?" Jack demanded. His voice rose higher. Daniel shook his head and walked away. Jack tried to follow him but he couldn't move. Something was stopping him. Jack turned his head to watch Daniel leave. His heart felt cold. He shouldn't have done that to Daniel. Finally, Jack was released he ran to the pod and found it gone. Thor's image appeared beside him.

"Doctor Jackson took Tomin with him. His plans changed, O'Neill."

"How long until we are back to Earth?" Jack asked.

"An hour, stopping to drop off Doctor Jackson is giving us a chance to make repairs. We will resume hyperspace in twenty minutes," Thor said. Jack nodded. He left to help with the interrogations of the Ori Warriors. He needed to do something to take his mind off the fact that Daniel was going to the Ori Galaxy mad at him and for what? Not wanting to lose Daniel and yet he was pushing him away. That scared him.

 **August- One-Day Later- Ori Galaxy- Celestis**

Daniel arrived in Celestis with Vala at his side. No one looked at him until a Prior saw them. He didn't recognize them but stopped them to find out what they were doing.

"I am trying to find the Doci. The Ori sent me a vision. I am to go to the Doci immediately," Daniel said. He was shielding himself from the Ori, along with Vala. Daniel had the Sangreal tucked into his pocket, held in the hand that had the glove on it. The Star of Avalon was already on the scabbard but Excalibur wasn't in it. No, Vala had Excalibur. The Prior nodded and took Daniel and Vala to the Doci's chamber. Once in there the Prior left. The Doci turned to them.

"How may I help you?" The Doci asked

"I was sent by the Ori," Daniel said. He and Vala kneeled. The Doci stepped close to Daniel as if he was going to touch them. At the last second, he pulled back.

"Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed," The Doci said. Daniel smiled and pulled the stone out of his pocket. The Doci ran for the wall of fire on the side of the room but Daniel stopped him. He fell to the ground, flat on his face, his powers stripped. The flames grew brighter and formed into a being. Vala handed Daniel Excalibur and stepped away. She was there to make sure that no one would enter. The fire being stepped forward and the gate that barred off the wall of fire flew open. Daniel stepped up to meet him.

"We took care of you," The distorted voice of the Ori being said, as he stepped closer to Daniel, Daniel didn't fear him. He knew that he could defeat him, no matter what.

"No, you didn't. I let you think that you had. I know what the Ori are searching for," Daniel said. He held up the Sangreal. "I know that taking power from humans will never give it to you."

"How do you know what gods are searching for?" The Ori being asked as he moved around Daniel, Daniel kept his eyes forward and didn't turn.

"Because I found it first," Daniel said. He opened himself up and let his power flow through him. Seconds later, the wall of fire left the wall and came towards him. He was surrounded in seconds and protecting himself. The Sangreal lit up red and pulsed around him.

Vala lost sight of Daniel. She trusted that he knew what he was doing but she feared for him. She couldn't see him any more. She heard the doors start to open, and she found a bar to stick across it. That would hold off the Priors while Daniel used the Sangreal.

Daniel could feel the pain from using the Sangreal. He could feel the Ori dying, one by one. Certain ones were trying to escape, but Daniel caught them in his web. As more Ori were neutralized the more powerful the Sangreal became. All Daniel had to do was neutralize enough and it would become a power that couldn't be stopped until all the Ori were gone. When that line was crossed, Daniel could leave it alone. The Ori wouldn't be able to stop it, and Daniel could leave. He could step away so he wouldn't be hurt when the Ori were all finally neutralized. That point didn't take long to reach. Daniel staggered out of the flames and fell to the ground. Vala picked him up and dragged him to a safe distance. Half an hour later, the stone stopped glowing and it fell to the ground. Daniel gasped and the noise outside stopped. Vala held Daniel as he passed out. She sat with him for an hour. He slept and re-charged. His eyes opened and sat up. He looked around and saw the Sangreal.

"Are they all gone?" Vala asked. Daniel nodded. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can make it to the ship," Daniel said.

"How are we getting home?" Vala asked.

"Friends," Daniel said. Vala supported Daniel as they walked to the ship. Half an hour later, they were at the Supergate. As Vala neared it, the wormhole opened. A woman appeared on the ship Daniel was already asleep.

"Who are you?" Vala asked.

"I am a friend," The woman said. Vala looked her up and down. She was like the being that Daniel had described. Daniel called them 'Ancients.' She had a slight glow about her. Her hair was long and brown, but she wasn't youthful. "We Ancients that are left are few. I knew him while he was with us. Of all the people to make it to the higher place of existence, we never thought that it would be him. For all the bumbling he did. Tell Daniel that Elisa said 'hi.' I hear that with his ascension he gained all the memories during his time with us. He'll know who I am."

"Yes, of course," Vala said.

"Trust in the ship. It will go where it needs. We will keep an eye on the people here. Get them back to religion without sacrifices," Elisa said. Vala nodded and the woman disappeared. Vala stared at Daniel. Maybe she had been very wrong in her assessment of him over a year ago. She remembered what she had heard about what had happened in command before they had left, Jack and Daniel fighting about something. Daniel rolled over in his sleep and frowned.

"Stay away," Daniel said. Vala frowned. She wasn't anywhere near him. Daniel calmed down and went back to sleep. Vala made a note to talk to Jack when she got back to Earth.

 **September- One Week Later- Orbit Around Supergate**

It had been a week. Daniel and Vala hadn't been heard from in a week. No one had come through the Supergate for over five days. Everyone aboard the _Daniel Jackson_ was worried, including Thor. Jack had taken to pacing in any empty room he could find.

"This is the Earth ship _Daedalus_ to the Asgard ship _Daniel Jackson_. We have Vala Mal Doran aboard. She wishes to come aboard and talk to General O'Neill," Colonel Caldwell said.

"Vala? Where's Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Doctor Jackson is at the SGC resting. Doctors Fraiser and Lam won't let him go," Caldwell said. Jack let his shoulders drop. Daniel was fine. Daniel was safe and at home, on Earth.

"I am setting a course for Earth. Once we have Vala Mal Doran aboard we will leave," Thor said. Jack nodded.

"O'Neill may I suggest you go rest for a while," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, after I wake up I'll talk to Vala," Jack said. He went to his room and lay down. When he woke up two hours later, he didn't know where he was. The room was black. He couldn't see anything. Jack rolled off the bed and went for the door only to keep going. He remembered that it was seven steps from the bed to the door. If one went straight. Jack decided to try to find the bed again. Ten steps back, and he hit nothing. Jack was worried now. He started moving around trying to find anything. Finally, he hit something. A stone in the middle of the floor, Jack fell over it when he hit it. Jack stayed on the floor and tried to wake himself up.

"One chance," A voice said, the voice of a Goa'uld. Jack spun trying to see where the voice was coming from but all he saw was black until someone stepped forward. Jack recognized him instantly. Ra was walking towards him. "One chance is all you get to change your future."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked keeping himself as far away from Ra as he could and still seem him.

"Your future, it will depend on one event. Which would you choose?" Ra asked.

"Which what would I choose?" Jack asked.

"Which path? There will be only two. One leads to happiness and the other to loneliness."

"I'm dreaming," Jack said. He stepped up to Ra and tried to stick his hand through him but he connected with flesh instead. Jack jumped in surprise.

"Do you want to see your choices?" Ra asked. Jack just stared at Ra. Ra waved his hand and two circles started growing in the blackness. One was black and one was white.

"So what are my choices?" Jack asked.

"These: black and white," Ra said as he disappeared.

"What kind of choices are those?" Jack screamed into the blackness. He received no answer. Jack looked at the circles. Choosing one of them was one choice. Choosing another was another. Ra was how he, and Daniel met. He would be the perfect way of having Jack think about that. "I choose Daniel," Jack screamed. The blackness receded, and Jack was back in the room on the _Daniel Jackson_. Vala was standing beside him.

"You chose right," Vala said.

"Where is Daniel?" Jack asked.

"He is on Earth. Doctor Lam didn't want him to go, so he had me guide you through that. He wants to know if you have learned why you couldn't go," Vala asked.

"Because I would be a problem for him, I would split his concentration."

"That's part of it. The second was that it is easier to hide two than three. I was needed because I know my way around. After he used the Sangreal, he became disoriented. I know how to get around. I know the back allies and could get us away from there. Daniel didn't want to take the chance to lose you but you wouldn't get that," Vala said.

"I want to see him," Jack said.

"Thor?" Vala called out. Seconds later, Jack was standing beside a sleeping Daniel in his normal infirmary bed. The curtains were pulled back for privacy so Jack could do what he wanted. Jack lied down with Daniel on the bed.

"So sorry," Jack whispered. He wasn't tired but he wanted to reassure himself that Daniel was really there. "I'm a jealous possessive bastard. I didn't want you to be alone with her."

"General, is everything fine in there?" Janet asked as she stood outside the curtain.

"It's fine. You can come in," Jack said. Janet stepped in. She smiled.

"Welcome back, General. Is everything okay now?" Janet asked as she checked Daniel's vitals.

"I think. We haven't really talked," Jack said as he pulled Daniel closer to him. Daniel smiled, and Janet saw it. She laughed. "What?"

"He's awake," Janet said. Jack sat up as Daniel started laughing. He could feel the shaking of Daniel's body.

"You little shit," Jack said. Daniel laughed harder. Jack leaned over and started tickling him. Janet stepped out and let the two men be alone. Jack finally stopped tickling Daniel when Daniel starting having trouble breathing. Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel. Daniel didn't fight him. He pulled Jack farther on top of him. After a few minutes of making out, Jack remembered where they were and pulled back. "Sorry."

"Janet said I could go home once you get here. She knows you'll make me rest," Daniel said. Jack smiled. He opened his mouth, and Daniel covered it with his hand. "I meant it. I want to get on with my life. While on the _Daniel Jackson_ Thor got everything he needs for a long time. I want to leave this behind. That means the fight we had, what caused it, and parts of my past that came to front. Yes, you are a jealous bastard and you had better control it because you won't get by with doing that again. I will leave you, and leave you for good. I don't want to talk about what happened. I probably never will but you will be the first to know."

"Sorry. I won't let it happen again," Jack said. Daniel saw the truth in his eyes. He nodded and smiled.

 **September- Two Days Later- Earth**

"Are you sure?" Landry asked as he looked at Daniel across the briefing room table.

"The N.I.D. won't be a problem for the SGC anymore," Daniel said.

"You can't promise that," Landry said. Daniel smiled.

"Yes, I can. They have to know by now about what I can do. I will always have one eye on the project. Others like me will as well. You would do well not to piss them off. The fate of this galaxy depends on this project living up to its potential. I'm giving you three months of my time. In that time, I will deal with the Trust and Ba'al. After that, I am leaving. No if and or buts about it," Daniel said. He looked at the two people sitting beside him. Sam and Teal'c were watching him.

"You've changed," Landry said.

"I've become harder. That's all. It's what was needed to do what I've done. When I killed Adria, I saw everything that she would have missed out, if she had been allowed to have a normal life. The Ori robbed her of that life. Robbed Vala of having that life," Daniel said. Sam laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed. "But that is now in the past. I'll be leaving in a few hours, going to visit the President. Do you want to go with me or do you want me to give you a run down on what I say to him?"

"Take Colonel Carter with you," Landry said. He looked at Daniel for a few seconds before he left to go to his office.

"He's scared of me," Daniel said, a slight smile on his face. "At least it's some respect I'm getting."

"He's right you have changed," Sam said.

"I've lost a lot in my life. Doing this made sure I wouldn't lose anyone else."

"The General," Sam said. Daniel shook his head.

"You, Teal'c, Jack and everyone else here. The Goa'uld, Replicators and the Ori have robbed many people of a bright future. This time it robbed one of a certain one," Daniel said. Teal'c frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I can't just live here anymore. To be near here I see things: paths and futures. If I let myself get caught up in them, I'm lost. I lose what I want. Jack and I will be leaving, going to Minnesota to live. The quiet will help me. I can be happy," Daniel said.

"What about Janet?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It's up to her. She can stay here and do what she wants. She will be able to help. She can just decide to disappear again."

"I'll be staying," Janet said entering the room with Jack behind her.

"Perfect health," Jack said smiling. He sat down beside Daniel and leaned close to him.

"He's fine?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, just fine," Janet said. She smiled at the people at the table. "But I am giving up my form, returning to the human plane. I've seen enough. I don't think I am strong enough to stay this way."

"Strong enough?" Jack asked.

"He hasn't told you everything," Janet said.

"He knows enough for now," Daniel said.

"Three months?" Sam asked.

"You're welcome to visit anytime," Jack said. He smiled at Daniel. Daniel nodded back at her.

"Missy, can you let me know when Senator Bryans gets here. I want to get his meeting over with," President Hayes said into his intercom. When she didn't answer, Hayes pressed the button again.

"It doesn't work," Daniel said stepping from the shadows in the office. He used the shadows to hide his face. Hayes pressed his panic button but nothing happened. He heard Daniel chuckle before a darkness settled over the windows and the room was dark except for the small lamp on the desk.

"Who are you?" Hayes asked.

"I friend of the SGC's., now I know that they have to find things to justify keeping the project going but I've always wondered. What if one of those races has the cure for cancer?" Daniel asked.

"It's a military run operation," Hayes said.

"So? A pure military operation would have destroyed the Earth long ago. I've seen in a few alternate realities," Daniel said stepping out of the shadows so that Hayes could see him.

"Doctor Jackson?" Hayes asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. Hayes stared at him. He didn't get up from his seat. "I'm here to warn you but first. I can't maintain this state indefinitely. So I want you to cancel your meetings for tonight. Then invite Colonel Carter in here."

Hayes pressed the button on his desk, and Missy entered the room. She looked shocked at the man standing in the room.

"A Lieutenant Colonel Carter is here to see you and Senator Bryans called. He is stuck in a meeting on the hill," Missy said. Hayes nodded.

"Show Colonel Carter in and cancel everything. I have something very important that just came up," Hayes said. Missy nodded and left to show Sam in.

"Daniel," Sam said. She saluted Hayes and then stood waiting.

"Please Colonel, relax," Hayes said. Sam relaxed. "Doctor Jackson was just telling e why I should give command of the SGC over to a civilian."

"No, I wasn't. I was telling you to make sure that the leader of the SGC, not Landry, knows about what else should be looked at on a mission. General Landry is doing fine but he won't be there forever. I give him a year or two. He wants to spend time with his daughter."

"Daniel, there has been a few developments in the past few hours," Sam said. Daniel looked at her. "Mr. President, Daniel has given the SGC three months of his time before he retires. Now, Teal'c, Mitchell, and myself will resign on the same day. Doctor Frasier is also leaving at that time. Doctor Lam will be staying but only as long as her father is staying."

"I see," Hayes said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Mitchell because he has something that he wants to live for. He knows that he is a hot head. He can't trust himself. Teal'c wants to give up everything. He's tired, mentally. I agree with him. Janet's following with that as well."

"Where will Mr. Teal'c live?" Hayes asked.

"With his wife," Sam said.

"Wife?" Hayes and Daniel asked at the same time.

"He proposed to Janet," Sam said. Daniel smiled.

"Why is Doctor Lam leaving with her father?" Hayes asked.

"Because she will be alone there at that point," Sam said.

"I see some changes in the SGC," Hayes said.

"Yes, which is why we are telling this to you," Daniel said.

"Do you think that General O'Neill would come back?" Hayes asked.

"No. I don't think so. It would be a problem," Sam said while laughing.

"Why?" Hayes asked.

"He's been caught making out with another man. In a closet," Daniel said.

"I see. Why did he retire in Egypt so suddenly?" Hayes asked.

"Because I was dying, and he wanted to try to save me. He had an idea that if someone who loved me helped me the Sangreal wouldn't kill me," Daniel said. Hayes just looked at him. "Yes, Sir, it was me that he was caught with. This was after he retired."

"I need time," Hayes said. Seconds later both Sam and Daniel were gone. Hayes sat there looking at the space where the two had just been.

 **July- Eleven Months Later- Jack's Cabin- Minnesota**

"Daniel!" Jack yelled as he saw the cloud of dust stir up on the road. It meant that their visitors were there. Jack watched the two SUVs pull up into the drive.

Jack and Daniel had been away from the project for about eight months. The three months following the defeat of the Ori, Daniel routed out all of the members of the Trust still on Earth, and he helped with the capture and subsequent destroying of all of Ba'al's clones. Daniel was also the one to capture the real Ba'al himself.

~Coming back now.~ Daniel said to him. Jack smiled. He liked their mental thing. He could talk to Daniel but only once Daniel had started the connection, or if Daniel was waiting for him to talk.

~Love you.~ Jack said back. He heard Daniel laugh. He looked up to see the six adults getting out of the SUVs. Mitchell was helping Carolyn out of the back seat of the lead vehicle. She was seven months pregnant. Janet was holding her newborn in her arms as well as she got out of the back of the second.

"Jack," Janet called out. Jack moved forward to meet them. Last out was Sam and her new husband, Pete.

"Carter, Shanahan," Jack said as he hugged Sam. Next, he hugged both Janet and Teal'c. He shook Mitchell's hand and kissed Carolyn cheek. He had missed his friends a little but was glad to be with Daniel on a daily basis.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked. She looked around for him.

"Out for a walk, he'll be back soon," Jack answered.

"We have a slight problem," Sam said. Jack looked at the group in front of him. He wasn't going back and knew that Daniel wasn't either. They had given too much to the project. Too much had been taken away from both of them.

"I thought you were all retired?" Jack asked. He was talking to everyone but Carolyn. She was still at the SGC.

"They are but we need your help on his one. Dad gave you guys' clearance for this one," Carolyn said. Jack nodded. He hoped it was just needing Daniel's help on a translation.

"He still runs the project?" Jack asked. Carolyn nodded. Jack smiled. Landry was good at his job in command of the SGC.

~Jack, why do I feel four children?~ Daniel asked. Jack knew he had to be close.

"Danny says there are four kids here," Jack said. No one seemed surprised by that, especially Janet. Teal'c opened the SUV door, and Jack saw three kids in car seat. Two girls and a boy, one could tell easily that they were siblings.

"They were on their home planet when what looked like an earthquake hit. Ferretti brought them back. They are the only survivors. They had followed SG-2 to the 'gate," Sam said. Jack nodded.

"So which of you took them in?" Jack asked. That's when everyone became a little uncomfortable. Jack looked at each of their faces.

"None of us, with their history, they saw their family die. We thought that they might be better with someone who's been thought that sort of thing," Sam said.

~They want us to take them.~ Daniel said as he stepped out of the woods behind the SUVs.

"Us?" Jack asked Daniel. So surprised he didn't think it, he said it aloud.

"Jack, Teal'c and Janet have just had a baby. Mitchell and Carolyn are expecting. Pete and I just bought that house. They need more than what we can give them," Sam said. One of the girls woke up. She looked around frightened. Jack moved past everyone to calm her down. As Jack picked her up, she locked her arms around Jack's neck.

"What are their names?" Daniel asked as he opened the other side door and lifted out the other girl who was waking up as well. The boy was sound asleep.

"Alexei is the boy. Sari is the girl that Jack has, and she is little Ambry," Sam said. Jack smiled. Sam moved to hug Daniel and everyone else followed. Ten minutes later, everyone was moved inside. Alexei was snuggled in Daniel's lap while the girls were playing with the toys that had been brought with them. Introductions had been made and the kids were calm.

"So why us? I'm sure there are people at the SGC who would gladly take them in," Jack said.

"While SG-2 was on the planet they saw some things. Seems that these people on the planet have mind abilities, SG-2 saw telekinesis, pyrokinesis and telepathy. These three..." Carolyn stopped when she saw a stuffed animal fly into the hands of Alexei. Jack choked on the coffee he was drinking. "We knew that Daniel would be able to help them. Until they are old enough to control it, Daniel can home school them. We've got the papers with us so we can start the ball rolling on getting him certified to be a teacher."

"We need a little time," Daniel said. Alexei leaned up so that he could tuck the bear under his arm and still hold onto Daniel. Jack smiled. Daniel started running his hand up and down Alexei's back. "You should have called."

"I'm sorry," Carolyn said. Daniel just nodded and looked at the two girls. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary with their toys.

~Well?~ Daniel asked Jack.

~I don't know, Danny, I mean are you ready? You still aren't fully used to being back and it's been a year. Sometimes you still fade out when you want to go somewhere and when we get into a disagreement.~ Jack said.

~They need us. Janet and I are the only ones who would be able to control them, and Janet doesn't have her powers anymore. She already has a child to worry about and no powers to speak of I am left. We live out in the open, and I can help them.~ Daniel said. Jack nodded.

"How long are you guys staying?" Jack asked.

"As long as you will allow us to," Sam said.

"I'm sure that Janet and Carolyn will want to rest. I'll show you two to your rooms."

"Is there enough room?" Teal'c asked.

"Jack and I built a small guest house behind the cabin. It has two large beds in it along with a half bath. That's where Sam, Pete, Mitchell, and Carolyn are staying. We thought it best to put the baby in the house," Daniel said. He looked down at the kids and smiled. "These guys can stay in here on the pull out couch."

"Then once you guys are gone we will see about turning the guest room into a kid's room," Jack said. Everyone smiled. The next hour was spent signing all of the legal documents and getting everyone's luggage where it belonged. Alexei took to Daniel and didn't let him out of his sight. Most of his time was spent in Daniel's arms or bumping into him as they walked. Finally, Daniel just picked him up and carried him whenever he went anywhere.

"Alexei, what's wrong?" Daniel asked when the little boy started crying.

"Don't make me go," Alexei said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Daniel and Alexei.

"No, you are staying. You and your sisters are staying. This is home now, if you want it to be," Daniel said. Alexei hugged him. He stayed there until he fell asleep. By then it was their bedtime, and he and Jack put them to bed in their bed for the time being.

"Are they asleep?" Janet asked as the couple re-entered the room.

"Yeah, they are," Jack said.

"First time they haven't fought sleeping," Carolyn said. She looked at Mitchell and motioned towards the guesthouse.

"Anyone can crash when they want," Jack said. Two of the couples made their way to bed and only Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Pete were left.

"Just us adults," Daniel said. Then he looked over at Jack. "Well three of us anyway."

"Cute, Daniel," Jack said as he pulled Daniel to him to hold him. Daniel settled down and closed his eyes. Sam looked over at the two with a raised eyebrow. Jack shook his head and raised a finger to his lip. A minute later, Daniel's form started shifting from visible to murky. "He's asleep."

"Asleep?" Sam asked as she eyed Daniel's form.

"He spent some time today somewhere else. Don't ask me where. Now, he's going back there. All in his mind, by the way. Don't worry," Jack said. He reached a hand down to rub Daniel's stomach. "He's still adjusting. He wants to be here with me but he's feeling many things. Being out here in the boondocks helps but sometimes, he can't control it. He's getting better at it. It's a slow process."

"I'll never get used to this," Pete said. Jack laughed. Daniel shifted in Jack's arms.

"Is he happy?" Sam asked.

"God, I hope so," Jack said kissing the top of his head. Seconds later, Daniel was gone. Jack sat up and heard a scream. Jack was on his feet and running into their bedroom, with Sam and Pete on his feet. Daniel was sitting on the bed holding Alexei in his arms. The girls were just lying back down. Trying to go back to sleep. "Danny?"

"Nightmare," Daniel said. He stood up with the boy and carried him to the living room. Jack helped him sit down on the couch, rocking the boy slightly trying to calm him down. Alexei was crying and couldn't step. "Jack, get me a blanket."

"Here," Jack said grabbing a large blanket from the closet and wrapping around the two. "Better?"

"We'll be back soon," Daniel said and then he was gone.

"Jack?" Pete asked.

"That kid is scared. I think Daniel took him to the lake to calm him down," Jack said.

"It's cold out there," Sam said.

"Which is why he asked for the blanket, don't worry," Jack said.

"Danny, are you hungry?" Jack asked the next morning. He found Daniel sitting in the bedroom window staring at the sleeping children on the bed.

"He's also a telepath. He's very weak at it but he could feel everyone's worry. It was too much for him. You've gotten used to blocking that sort of stuff. They haven't. How long are they staying?" Daniel asked not turning to look at Jack.

"Just four more days. Can he?"

"Yes, I'm blocking it for him. It's no big deal," Daniel said. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Just fine," Daniel said.

"I meant about the kids," Jack said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like having them here. I always wanted kids but I can't have any. The sarcophagus made me sterile. It's the reason that Pyrus only had Shy'la. Only Janet knew that. She didn't put it in my file," Daniel said. Jack kissed the side of his neck. Daniel sighed. "Sorry. I..."

"Shush. It's fine. I'm glad you told me."

"Do you think I could make a good father? I've always wondered. You know if Shifu hadn't ascended?" Daniel asked.

"You'll make a great father, Danny," Jack said. He kissed Daniel until they heard giggles.

"Dad's kissing Daddy," Ambry said. Jack laughed and looked at the kids. They had only been there about twelve hours and were already calling Jack and Daniel 'Dad' and 'Daddy' they were going to be just fine.

 **The End**

 **Author Note:** I am slowly working on the sequel to this. This story took me over a year to write. I will let you know when I have the second story done.


End file.
